EnLove
by Larcie
Summary: I'm bad at this... well this is just a simple story of love, friendship and school life. sci-fic Each one will struggle to seek what they want until they find their true happiness..ElxEve/Aisha RavenxRena ChungxAisha
1. Chapter 1

**Larcie: So I made another one...Oh well have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Do not owned Elsword OL characters I just borrowed them :D**

**Elsword: LK**

**Eve: CBS**

**Raven: RF**

**Rena: WS**

**Chung: DC**

**Aisha: VP**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Larcie**

"Hey El? Are you ok? your been spacing out this whole time"

"Neh…"

"What?"

"Do you know about a girl name Eve?"

It was afternoon inside the school gym where Elsword and his teammates where having a short break from their basketball practice but then suddenly out of the blue he asked his bestfriend Raven a strange question.

"Who?"

"Oh! Are you talking about the girl in our class?"

"Chung you know her?"

"Of course I do, as I recall she's the honor top student this year… Hey El why are you suddenly getting interest in a girl I thought you don't like them."

"It's not like I don't like them it's just there annoying and noisy"

"Hmm…then why are you asking about her?"

Raven asked, he already knew Elsword quite a long time actually this was the first time he heard him having interest to a girl.

"W-well yeah but… i-it's nothing special"

Elsword waved his both hands upon denying

*STARREEE….*

"REALLY! Its nothing special I'm just curious…"

"Curious?" both Raven and Chung asked

"Ah! Forget it I ask in the first place and stop staring me with those suspicious eyes"

As soon as he finished the subject, he quickly got up from the bench and resume his daily practice and shortly the others followed.

…

…

…

The Next day at school…

*Sigh*

-What wrong with those guys it was just a misunderstanding but they didn't let it go and continued to bug me until we got out from the school yesterday.

Elsword was walking inside the hallway as he recalled yesterday event with his friends.

-Honestly what's up with me lately?

"KYAAA!...Looks it's Elsword from the basketball team!"

"Oh crap!" He mumbled as he soon as he heard his name from a girls voice it quickly gave him chilly feeling because.

"Elwords please read my Love Letter!~"

"Here my home made bento~" (A/N: Lunch box)

"I LOVE YOU ELSWORD!...KYAAA I said it!"

Girls with heart shape in their eyes were flooding his way as the hallway got crowded by his fangirls. Making a lot of noise as if they don't care that they were disturbing the others

"Etoo…how should I escape this…"

*SWHIIRPPP*

Then a strong high pitch whistle was heard that the whole girls and Elsword immediately got their attention to someone at the end of the hall.

"Aisha!" Elsword called out seeing the student girl with a pair of purple pig-tailed hair made him somewhat relief.

"Hold it you girls stop bothering the other class!"

"Kyaa! It's the demon witch run!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON WITCH! YOU BITCHES!"

"Kyyyaaa!" the fan girls cried as they run for their lives leaving Elsword and Aisha alone.

"Seriously El stop flirting with your fans have some restrain."

"Wait I'm not flirting with them you know I don't like it either"

"Then learned to refuse them is that simple stupid"

"Easy for you to say…"

"Well I can't blame them since you and the other two are quite famous…Seriously what a pain!"

Aisha complained, crossing her arms while taping her foot on the floor. Since last year the basketball team members became very famous especially their three key players which were Elsword the MVP, the formidable captain Raven and the genius charming rookie Chung. The three of them became the hot topics in the school newspaper that even won this year regional tournament. Hearing the news their fanclubs where establish stalker, love letters and even worshippers where flooding their everyday life. However, Elsword doesn't want this he only wanted to play and enjoy basketball he has no intention of becoming this popular. He only felt troubled and annoyed every day.

"It's a good thing you're here"

"W-w-what are you talking about stupid!"

"Hehe…I'm just happy that my childhood friend is always there helping me out" he smiled

"Shut up…well anyway I better get going and try to refuse them next time"

Before Aisha was about to leave.

"Oh yeah thanks for the help…Coach"

"Hmnp…you better prepare yourself later on practice"

…

…

…

The class was about to start.

As he entered inside the classroom where everyone had taken their seats, he too quickly walks towards to his.

Elsword seat was just one chair away from the window were the seat beside it was still empty.

"So she's not here yet…"He mumbled.

Elsword shrugged his shoulder, he bend over to his table and lay his head while waiting for teacher to come.

Afterwards the sliding door open instead of the teacher a young beautiful girl entered.

She was dazzling she walks like a dignified lady, her long silver snow hair gently waves like a white veil. The boys of course could not tear their sight of her as they were all enchanted by her majestic aura.

Then the girl quickly took her seat that was near the open breeze window. She took out some books out of her bag and neatly placing it on top of her table.

Elsword gazed the girl who was sitting beside him. She always has a stoic doll face but it was surprisingly cute in every perspective and as usual, he was captivated.

Noticing his stare, the girl turns to her side.

"…what?" She asked in a low soft monologue tone.

"Good morning Eve…"

Elsword greeted her with warm smile.

"…"

But the girl didn't respond back, she only stares him and quickly turns back to her notes.

Elsword let out a heavy sighed.

-As usual she ignored me

In a distance a friend of him, that was sitting in front was watching. The blonde lad was grinning over as he notice his friend dismay.

…

…

…

After class it was already lunch break.

Elsword was about to leave his seat when suddenly a commotion occur just outside the room.

"Please go out with me!"

He quickly stood up and walks outside to see what's going on. To his surprise there was a boy kneeling with flower on his hands, he was giving it to a girl standing in front of him.

*Whisper**whisper*

The crowd of student begun to gossips about the youth boldness but the brave student didn't care he was eager to wait for the girl to reply his proposal.

Meanwhile the girl could only stare the lad with cold unfeeling eyes. She didn't bother to take the bouquet of flowers that was meant for her.

"…"

"…"

Silence had taken place.

"Umm…please go out with me" thinking that the girl didn't heard him he asked again.

But the girl did not flitch she continues her cold shoulder towards him until her tender lips slowly open.

"No"

"EHHH!"

Rejected he was frozen to an ice state and soon crumble to the cold floor weeping.

As for the girl she only passed and ignores the lad like nothing happen and quickly she left the scene.

Sweat drop, Elsword somewhat pity the guy that was laying face flat crying on the floor, also he felt a little relief.

"And so the Ice Queen live up to her name"

"Chung!?"

"Good thing for you right" Chung winked

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on stop denying it you like her but of all the girls in the school why did you pick the most difficult one" Chung pointed out.

"Like I said it is not what you think"

Elsword didn't know but his face was starting to get red like his hair.

"Whatever we should hurry up Captain is waiting"

"Right…"

…

…

…

On the roof top.

There was a boy sleeping in the corner of the shades. Using his arm as a pillow, he was sleeping peacefully until.

"errmmgg…mmmm"

He groaned, cold sweat was dripping at the side of his face and his breathe began to feel heavy.

"Seris…"

He was having a bad dream.

"Seris!"

With a loud shout he woke up, still sweating he held his chest where a steel necklace with a figure of a bird on it. He was holding it tightly to his chest next to his heart seeking comfort and calmness.

Not long his discomfort gradually fades and his breathes return to normal.

"Ah right today is that day…" He mumbled.

"Hey Raven were here!"

After banging the door open a loud voice came from a red headed boy.

"Elsword how many time do I have to tell you not to shout"

"Don't be so grumpy here lets eat!"

"hmn…where's Chung?"

"He told me he needed to do something but don't worry he said he will catch up to us…here" Elsword said while taking out the yakisoba breads and some can juices sharing it to the guy next to him.

"Thanks…By the way I won't be attending today's practice"

"Eh? Bwhay?"

"I need to visit someone"

"I shee…I whell teull Aaiesha gabout ite"

"Elsword stop talking when you mouth is full"

Elsword quickly munch the food inside his mouth and swallowed it.

"Sorry" Elsword cheerfully smiled

Seeing how lively his friend is, Raven leaked out a small smile.

-Honestly this guy…

Raven took some bread tearing the wrapper then he too started to eat.

…

…

…

"Yosh!...this is enough seriously if it weren't for him I would not be bothering myself right now"

Chung grumbled, after they got separated Chung went back to class. He was asking some information from his fellow classmates. He used his charm innocent face to question them especially girls. He was asking them about a certain girl that caused the commotion earlier.

He was investigating Eve the Ice Queen actually, he has nothing to do with her but it was due to a favor he wanted to pay to his friend. He could only get some useful information for him since the girl was very difficult to handle.

After a lot of questioning, he went to the school backyard where a lot of cherry blossom trees where blooming. There were only a few people staying in this place but he notice this was the most relaxing place he was been.

Why would he be here?

That's because he was following Eve that was sitting underneath the trees shadows and peacefully reading a book. Looking from the distance, he felt guilty of stalking her but this is for his friend he thought.

"What are you doing?

"Waahh!"

From behind, a familiar voice called him and quickly he turns around to see the person who was suspiciously looking at him as she taps her fingers on her arm.

"A-Aisha?...w-what are doing here?" Chung nervously asked

"That's my line what are you doing here?" Aisha demanded

"Umm…I just happen to passed by here…right I was waiting for someone hehehe" Chung wryly laugh, he doesn't know why Aisha was here but there is no why his going to tell his purpose to be here either.

"Hmmm…really?"

Aisha narrowed her eyes, she already knew he was lying but instead of pursuing it further, she simply let it go.

"Whatever…" Aisha shrugged as she walk passed him.

"Phew…"

Relief, Chung drop his shoulder since he was caught there is no reason to stay here and when he was about to leave.

"Huh?"

From where Eve was sitting Aisha approaches.

"Yo! Eve sorry for the wait"

Eve slowly shook her head then letting out her soft voice.

"It's ok…" She stoically replied.

Soon Aisha moves closer and sat next to Eve.

"They were chatting I mean Aisha was talking to her!" Chung gasped as he watched Aisha happily talking to Eve while on the other hand Eve was quietly listen to her speech while the both of them are having their meal together.

…

…

…

"Chung didn't show up…"

Elsword muttered, after having his lunch with Raven he decided to skip the class. He was laying down to the floor at the corner shaded from the sun, with the breeze of the wind he felt very lazy and sleepy to go back.

"Raven already went home should I go home too?...but once I go back home my sis is going to kill me"

At this hour, his dear terrifying sister was still at home sleeping. She usually goes work at night as a private secretary of a company president, which he does not know.

*YAWN*

"So bored…should I sleep?"

Elsword stared to the vast sky, the clouds were covering the sun. While staring he suddenly remember what happen last year in this very place.

-If I recall I was sleeping back then too…

FlashBack…

It was almost the same time back then; Elsword was fast asleep skipping the last period. When suddenly he accidently got involve into something troublesome.

"zzzz…zzz…Huh?"

Through his sleep he was awaken by some noises. Irritated from being disturbed he got up on his knees wanting to know who it was and gave him a piece of his mind for interrupting his nap.

"What's this?"

Elsword frowned narrowing his eyes to the two people a girl and a boy. In a quick view, you could tell that the boy was confessing his feeling to the silver hair girl who seems to have no interest in him.

The two didn't notice him, Elsword was in the blind spot where he usually sleep to avoid the sun rays. He thought it would be better to ignore the two loved bird since he really don't care but as soon as he heard the boy raises his tone, he quickly glanced back realizing that the boy was about to assault the fragile girl.

Of course, he would not stand by and watch it as he quickly jumps in and push the boy away from her. The boy was enrage from humiliation he charge back but sadly he was no match for Elsword that it ends up quickly were the boy fainted with only a punch.

Elsword return his glance to the girl he just save.

"Eh?"

He gasped, from the moment he had a clearer looked at her, he was stunned speechless. Mesmerize from the deep mysterious eyes, her rosy white cheeks and her small red tender lips. She was like a doll with no emotion even she was about to get attack she was still calm and compose.

As the wind blows gently, it tickles her long silver white hair making the sweet fragment travels to his nostril. For the first time he was breathless.

"A-are you ok?" He asked

"…"

But the girl didn't answer right away. She only stares back with her cold deep eyes afterwards she slowly bowed her head before letting out a soft whisperer.

"Thanks…"

Hearing one simple word, He felt a fire in his chest that quickly rise up to his face making him blush. His heart was starting to beat out he felt very nervous at same time confused.

Seeing him standing like a stone, the girl tilted her head puzzled from his strange expression but she quickly ignored it and was about to leave the place.

"Ah! Wait!"

Unfortunately it was too late she already left. Too dumbstruck his reaction was delayed unable to call her much early.

Alone once again on the breezy rooftop he clenched his fist while ruffling his red hair vigorously.

"AHHH! What just happen!?"

End of FB…

"Ahemm…"

Suddenly Elsword heard a gentle cough and immediately he opened his eyes back to the present.

"Chung?"

"So here you are…you didn't go back to class so I ended up searching for you Geezz…" he frowned

"What do you want is class over?"

"Yeah it is honestly I should have left you alone"

"What do you mean?"

"I have info on Miss Ice Queen"

Chung proudly said crossing his arm full of confidence.

"EH? Wait what for?"

Chung narrowed his eyes hint with infuriate stare. Elsword did not know why his angry but he tried to guess it anyway.

"For me?"

Chung could only sighed upon frustration

"Whatever do you what to hear it or not."

"Well since you took the trouble to find it then ok I'll hear it"

"If only you're not my friend…ok listen carefully"

Chung began explaining his finding about the girl name Eve.

"Apparently since last year Eve was very mysterious she don't talk often making her isolated by her classmates also she doesn't show any emotion either sadness or rage she was like a lifeless doll but she was quite popular due to her feats not only incredibly smart but cute too because of her unique charm…"

"Chung?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you admire her so much"

With a pop vein appeared on Chung's head making a bitterly ironic smile.

"Let me remind you that I did get this info just for you, I asked our classmates and her former ones and also from the boys who had fallen victims by her"

"Guagh!...sorry looks like I did troubled you…"

"Well you're actually right I did try to flirt her last year but I was utterly rejected"

"Wait… what… you rejected? Chung the play boy!"

Unbelievingly, Elssword gasped last year before they became friends Chung used to be an arrogant prince charming play boy always surrounded by girls and dating them simultaneously. It was the first time he heard the news of him being rejected by a girl.

"Shut-up that was already last year!"

"Right...so she doesn't have friends…"

Elsword was not surprise, Eve was too quiet and unsociable in the class.

-Even last year she was like that…

Last year they were in a different class that's why he had known nothing of her until they ended up in the same class this year.

"Well not exactly she has one…" Chung mumbled.

"Eh? Really…who?"

Before answering, Chung took a deep breath.

"Aisha is…"

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding right?"

Chung gently shook his head.

"No I'm not"

…

…

…

Meanwhile…

"Here's your change"

"Thanks…"

A Raven took the coins from the clerk hands. He was at the flower shop near the shopping district. After he went home, he changed his uniform to a casual clothes with black jeans and brown leather jacket then he quickly went straight to buy some flowers.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" The clerk asked cheerfully.

"Yes it is"

Raven answered with a smile, the flowers were bright yellow daisies flowers elegantly wrap with a lovely red ribbon tied to it.

"I hope your girlfriend will love it…take care"

Raven soon left the shop and quickly he started to walk.

After a few minutes of walking to a crowded place, Raven turns to an alley with few people passing by. Shortly he found a corner underneath the express train railway. There was nothing particular about the place only a few dumpster of trash and a wet puddle of mud was there. Raven walks closely to the center as he stop he bend his knees to the spot and place the flowers he bought earlier.

As he placed the bouquet of flowers, he laid his hand on the ground closing his eyes he began to pray. He ignored the loud sound of the train that passes by until he finished his prayer.

Raven stood up as he kept staring at the spot where the flowers were place. He had no emotion while staring at it but his eyes bare a slight sadness that he could not release.

Shortly he started to walk away leaving the flowers to the ground.

While he was walking on his way, he remembered a fragment of his sad painful memories. It was raining his body was injured bruises and cuts was painted on his face but the most painful part his hands was drench with blood, the blood was not his it was from a girl laying in his arms lifeless.

*THUD*

Suddenly he was pulled back to reality

He heard a thud sound at the corner at other side of the alley. Since he was about to walk pass it, he unintentionally glance on what was it.

There were a group of delinquents that was ganging up on a single person. At first he doesn't like to get involve with them so he turns a blind eye and walks away but.

"Hey Missy want to have fun with us hehehe? The guys grinned

"Yeah our call just join us in a little karaoke" The other guy smirked

There were about four or five guys on the group and most likely they were picking up a helpless young girl.

Since it was like this, Raven had stopped his track and quickly turns back to help the young girl. Then as he came closer, he had taken a better view of their faces and astounded he froze.

"?"

The girl was beautiful like a goddess with her long golden emerald hair tied in up to a pony-tailed style and her eyes was pure deep green her body has a perfect curve that anyone would laid eyes on but that was not the real reason why his mind stop.

That's because she resembles someone dear to him.

"Seris…" He mumbled

…

…

…

**End… ok to be continue…**

**A/N: Let me hear if you guys enjoyed it I might make room for update if not I'll go back playing and sleeping…=w=**

**PS: Pardon my typos and errors I'm not that good in English xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Larcie: finally I'm back or more precise my laptop is back…huhu it took a long time to fix it but finally I am back but sadly all my chapters were wipe out *sigh* oh well… anyway pls enjoy I'll try to make it up

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword

….

….

….

Chapter 2

By: Larcie

"Seris…"

-No it… it can't be…

Cold sweat flows down to his face as Raven gasped in disbelieve. The moment he saw the beautiful girl he felt a sharp pain thrust inside his chest.

-No she can't be… snap out of it!

Raven vigorously shook his head.

-Right now I need to help her!

Once he returns back to his senses he quickly moves closer to the group but before he could jump in to interfere a huge silhouette flew pass his side.

"What?"

Confused, Raven turns around, it was not an object but instead it was one of the delinquents that instantly crashed hard on the ground.

It happen so fast that everyone was stunned on what just happen.

"YOU BITCH!"

Seeing his friend flew away from the girl's unseen attack, the man charge in stretching his arm trying to grab the young girl to push her down but before he could manage to touch her, a fast high kick had quickly landed on his face making a cracking sound on his jaw.

"Argghh!"

The man screamed from the hit while his body twirled in the midair and crashes down.

"What!?, hey she's just a girl?"

One of them was surprise and at the same time horrified because in an instant two men were already down.

"Excuse me…I really have no time for this…so if you please leave me be"

The young girl said while maintaining her strong will that shown into her deep green eyes.

She was strong and composedly calm.

"You! Don't underestimate us just because you're a girl doesn't mean we're not going to be serious!"

"Right!"

"Haahhh!"

The other three yelled as they surround the girl cornering her like a cage and at the same time they charge in towards the center where the girl was standing

"How troublesome…"

The girl could only sighed, as the three men runs towards her but before they could come closer, the girl kicks off the ground.

"Hiyyahhh!"

While in the midair she moves her delicate body and twisting her body like she was gracefully dancing and in a flash a series of kicks had been unleashed.

Afterward, she landed perfectly at the ground and a few moments the three men collapsed with a thud sound.

"Guess this is over…Yosh! I won te~hehe~"

The girl softly giggled has she acquired victory by herself but while she was in a joyful moment

"This damn bitch…"

The man who was kick earlier stood up and sneaked behind the girl without her notice.

"You're mine now!"

"!"

-Crap I let my guard dawn

The man was already close and it was already too late to counter back but then suddenly a shadow from the side of her sight rashes right in front of her like a shield protecting her from the assault. Then in an instance, the man threw once again to a distance with a strong punch.

"Eh?"

Looking at the his broad back the girl gasped as she was surprise from the young man's strength, she realize he was not one of them as he did saved her.

"Are you alright?"

Raven turns around confirming the young girl safety.

"Y-yes"

The girl mumbled

Odd, her soft cheeks were starting to redden from the moment she saw his face. She fretfully turns around trying to hide her blushful face away from him.

-Wh-what's happening to me?

She was confused from the fast sudden beating of her heart and from the first time, she was scared of the strange unknown feeling she was now experiencing.

Meanwhile Raven kept staring at her narrowing his sharp amber eyes while observing the young girl.

-They really look alike but…this girl sure can fight.

Earlier he meant to rescue her from the start but after he saw the first man to be blown away from a fast kick he was stunned speechless that he could only watch how she single-handedly fought them. He could not help it not to be amazed from her bravery but at the same time Raven clenched his fist, he felt sad while seeing her beautiful face that greatly reminded him of someone.

"Excuse me are you ok?"

The girl sincerely asked, at the moment when she noticed his sad face which she doesn't understand.

"…Yes I am fine I just remembered someone"

"I see Oh! thanks for saving me" The girl smiled

"…"

Raven didn't reply nor looked back at her and soon his face begun to strict showing no emotion or simply hiding it.

"You should not walk around to this alley it's very dangerous to be alone by yourself"

"Sorry…I just needed to visit something"

"Then I'll take my leave"

"Ummm…."

"Hmn?"

"N-nothing thanks again"

"…"

And so Raven left immediately

The girl wanted to know his name but seeing how he troubled he is, she could not asked for it but hopefully they will meet again and when that time comes she will definitely ask him.

Strangely, she was looking forward to it also somehow she felt very familiar about the young man as if she already knows him.

She smiled, as she too soon left the place.

After a few walks she finally reach the place she was looking for. It was under a train railway. As she looks around, she quickly noticed the flowers that were freshly placed on the ground.

"…"

The girl gentle pick the bouquet of daisies up, considering how beautiful it was prepared she knew that the person who left it has a very special connection to this very place. She closed her eyes and held the flower tightly next to her heart as she softly whisper.

"Onee-chan…"

Tears begun to flow down to her lovely cheeks.

…

…

…

Earlier…during Lunch break

"Like I said Eve please join the basketball team as the team manager"

After taking their meal, Aisha clapped both her hands while convincing Eve who was quietly reading her book.

"…No"

"Pretty please~" Aisha pleaded with a puppy eyes gaze.

Eve gently closed her books and placed it onto her lap as she glanced her eyes to the purpled hair girl.

"Why do you need me? You can handle it by yourself"

"You're right cause I'm a genius that even without assistant I can manage everything hahaha…I just wanted you to be our mascot that's all" Aisha proudly declared.

Eve glared at her with a deadpan gaze.

"I refuse"

"Guah…got rejected again,"

Aisha sighed, she knew Eve was stubborn like rock it was actually not the first time but Aisha didn't give up asking her anyway.

"Can you join for the sake of our friendship~"

"…No"

"It will be fun!"

"…No"

"Can you say something other than No?"

"…No mean no"

Defeated, Aisha sulked, she planned to invite Eve to the team once the popular Queen will join, surely more members will come and join them since they lack manpower after the seniors had graduated last year.

"Eve you're so stubborn like Elsword if only I could force you but I can't"

"Hmn?"

"During our middle school I was assign to take care of the basketball team, I invited Elsword at first but he strongly refuses to join then eventually after a few forceful charisma of mine I did manage to change his mind and surprisingly he enjoyed the sport very much thanks to me" She grinned.

"…"

"So why not—"

"…No"

"I'm not even done saying it!" Aisha pouted.

"Aisha you know why I can't…"

"Come on it's not like you're playing no one will find out your secret I guarantee it~" Aisha smiled while clapping her both hands again as she plead.

"No"

Eve eventually got up and was about to leave.

"Eh? Eve are you mad?"

Eve turns back and gentle she shook her head.

"Class…"

"Right almost forgot"

Thus, Aisha too got up and walks beside Eve who patiently waits for her.

"Too bad where not classmates anymore but atleast we can still see each other" Aisha smiled while both girls walked together towards the entrance.

"…"

"By the way how is Elsword since you both ended up together in the same class"

"…"

Eve didn't reply but somehow she felt something weird whenever Aisha was mentioning his name. Since they became friend Aisha was always lively sharing every thoughts inside her mind, she was so honest and a kind friend that Eve quickly became attach to her despite knowing her secret but most of their talk were all about a certain red headed boy name Elsword.

Aisha always complains everything about him being so care-free and lazy during studying, about how hot headed he was whenever he get involved with a fight and especially when he gets so popular from his fangirls. It was all troublesome that almost everyday Aisha will talk about him.

However, even after all the negative things she commented about him, Aisha will sometime talk of him as a good gentle friend and praised him towards his hardwork that Aisha will display a lovely cheerful face.

And because of it Eve begun to have a slight interest on him, during class she started to secretly observed Elsword like his sleeping drooling face and how the teacher wake him up with a thick book.

She learned how very energetic he was that he gets along pretty well with almost everyone in the class. However, the most interesting about him was his warm gentle smile.

Whenever they meet eyes, Elsword will always smiles at her and every morning he always greeted her yet she could not comply back because for the first she was having troubled to, she didn't know why but sometime she felt a slight tingling inside her chest which she didn't understand.

"Well see you later Eve"

Upon arriving, Aisha waved her hands as she returns back to her class leaving Eve in the hallway.

"…"

Eve eventually walks to her class.

As she arrived to her seat, she glanced toward to her side where the red hair boy sat. The seat was still empty and the class was about to start but there were no sign of his presence yet.

Eve looked to the front where a blonde boy was attentively listening to the teacher, she recalled he was one of Elsword closest friend that they usually return together after lunch break but it seems the red boy will not be attending the class.

Actually she didn't care at all, Eve simply gave her attention to the teacher like a normal student would but sometimes she will unintentionally peek to the empty seat next to her. She doesn't understands why but she was feeling uneasy.

"I don't understand…" she softly mumbled

…

…

…

It was after class…

In huge gymnasium were a group of male of student were dribbling and shooting for their practice and some of the group where two boys where conversing each other.

"I still can't believe it how did Aisha became friends with Eve I mean this is the first time I heard of this"

Elsword said while dribbling the ball on his hand as he quickly passed it towards the blonde youth next to him.

"Well it is quite shocking but they look pretty close to each other when I saw them and what's the problem anyway right?"

"It's not like I'm against it is just that how did Eve manage to tame her"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Curious, Chung stop bouncing the ball as he narrowed his eyes.

"I've known Aisha since grade school and believe me it was hell, she always gets what she wants from me by force."

"Oh come on She's not that bad" Chung wryly smiled while Elsword continues.

"You have no idea how many wrestling stunts I suffered because of her and the last time that I almost lost my life was during my middle school where she tied my feet and hangs me upside down on the rooftop until I finally surrender"

Elsword eventually became gloom, he remembered his painful event but even after all those suffering he experienced during his childhood life Aisha was still an irreplaceable friend.

In the past, Aisha was always there besides him cheering him up, giving encouragement that he was very grateful of her in times of need if only she could reduced her intensive violent hobby towards him.

"…Besides she's so loud and obnoxious and hard to deal with" Elsword continues but deep in his heart he didn't mean it he wasn't very honest to tell his true feelings on how lucky he was to have a reliable friend like her, he was just too shy to admit it.

"Ummm…Elsword you should stop"

Chung on the other was somehow started to feel irritated from all the things Elsword just said.

"Huh? Hey what's got into you?" Elsword asked noticing his friend frustrated look.

Chung pause a moment before answering, frankly he wanted to protest but he didn't want to get angry on such reason.

"Nothing…"

He sighed looking away avoiding Elsword for a while but then.

"!?" Chung gasped.

"What?"

In the midst of there conversation, Elsword notice that Chung was having cold sweat in terror.

"Hey are you ok did you get tired from just dribbling?"

"No-no…It's"

Then suddenly Elsword felt a terrible murderous aura coming from his back that made his hair stands. It was very sharp and threatening but most of all he was very familiar of it to the point he wanted to run away but he couldn't.

"She's…behind me?" Elsword gulped while he too was staring tremble.

Chung didn't say a word but from his look and a nod he was indeed correct.

Elsword slowly creak his neck turning his head like a door and as he did he saw a pretty purpled girl smiling sinisterly.

"Elsword If I recall you owe me something right?" Aisha curve a smile like an angel in disguised.

He owned her from saving him earlier in the incident between his fans.

"Hai…" He mumbled

"Then on your knees…Now" Aisha said with a sharp threatening tone that she clearly emphasize her command.

"Hai!"

…

…

77…

78…

"I see so you guys found out about us"

Aisha said while crossing both her arms and legs as she sat to the most comfortable chair(someone) that is moving up and down.

That someone was none other than the MVP of the basketball team known as Elsword who was now doing push ups while Aisha sat on his back, she was not that heavy due to her petit body but the problem was.

"El your slowing down do you want me to add up another set of a 100 more"

"80-81-82"

Next to them was Chung who could only watch his pitiful friend being punished.

"Y-yeah you didn't mention it to us?" Chung asked.

"Hmn… is not like I'm hiding it or anything I just can't find a good chance to tell you guys…"

Aisha mumble, bluntly speaking she wanted to inform them her friendship with Eve once she decided to join.

"I-is not like we're that close or anything ok…"

She pouted her cheeks, as she was being too shy to admit having a close friend like Eve.

It was because of her attitude, Aisha has few friends to none due to being a strict and scary loud personality, girls in her class were scarily avoiding her but Eve was different she was calm and unafraid of her, actually she was her first girl-friend and she cherish her with care.

As we go back to their conversation. Chung asked another question.

"Right but since when?"

"When?...hmnn..Last year we were in the same class together and I was the Class Rep so the teacher wanted me to look after her since she just transfer to the school for the first time" Aisha explained

"According to Eve since childhood she didn't went to school until last year she's been studying under a private tutor back home."

"Oh…She's rich?"

"Maybe…but that's not the point why did you suddenly got interest on her…do you like her?"

"No! It's not what you think" Chung briskly waved his hands in denial.

"hmn?...Anyway I was planning to invite Eve to be our manager but sh—"

"What!?"

"Kyaa!"

Suddenly Aisha was interrupted as she falls down to the floor.

"Baka! Why did you suddenly stood up!" She growled towards the one responsible Elsword who quickly offered his hand to help Aisha go back to her feet.

"Opss sorry!...anyway what did you say again?"

"About what?"

"About Eve becoming our new manager…I thought you were fine without one"

"Idiot! since we lack members right now I was planning to make her our mascot to lure some members."

"Wait are using her as bait"

"I AM NOT!"

"Ouch!"

Aisha quickly got mad and immediately hit Elsword's head.

"You may think I'm using her but that's not it… since I thought we can't see each other that much, I thought of inviting her so that she won't feel lonely, hehe~ am I nice" Aisha smiled proudly but in truth she was the one who felt much more loneliness after they've been separated to different classes.

"W-well anyway how did it go?" Elsword asked while brushing the pain on his head.

"She refused…honestly she's so stubborn"

"Did you give her the hard way?"

"What hard way?"

"Never mind as long you didn't do it"

"Hmnp! Anyway its for the sake of our friendship and for the team so two birds in one stone that's why I won't give up that easily"

"I see… T-then can I try"

Elsword hesitantly said.

"Try what?"

"To pursued her to join us"

"…"

"…"

"Why?"

Aisha asked, it was because of the sudden remarked.

"Ermm…cause were in the same class, I have more chances to change her mind haha~"

With a wryly smile he said.

"More like an excuse to talk to her"

"Chung shut up!"

Aisha put her hand at her chin and as she give it some thoughts.

"Fine but if you do anything funny to her your dead meat, understand"

Aisha said with a hint of killing intent while cracking her knuckles.

"Hai! No problem"

…

…

…

After school…

Eve was picked up by a black mercedes in front of the school right on schedule.

She was now silently looking at the side window of the black car suddenly the driver asked .

"Ojou-sama how is school today"

"…It was nice"

"I see"

"…"

The conversation stop for awhile as the vehicle drove away from the school and not long they were about to reach home.

"Oberon…"

"Yes?"

Eve pause a moment.

"…it's nothing"

The driver took a glanced to the front mirror to see the young lady, even if she had a cold expression. Oberon can tell that something was bothering her that he wanted to know what distress her but he knew she won't tell him what it is.

"Ojou-sama if you want to talk something I am here to listen anytime"

As she heard, Eve shift her gaze towards the mirror which reflect the driver in front. She could not see his face due to his helmet but she could tell how sincere he was.

"Thanks I will consider it"

After a few more minutes of driving, finally they got home.

Eve went inside, it was a mansion but it was not huge like any rich people would have.

As Eve steps closer to the front door it immediately opened upon her arrival.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama"

A maid bowed as she greeted her.

"I'm home…"

The maid gently took her bag.

Then Eve heard a few panting sound that was coming her way.

"Woorff"

"Arrfff"

The panting sound came from two Siberian husky that ran to greet their mistress.

One is more black with a few white fur on his paws and belly the other one was pure white fur.

"Moby…Remy"

Eve bend her knees down to pat their head while the two dogs were delighted, in respond the two dogs wagged their tail.

She was also pleased to see them, they were her trusted companion since she was little that she treated them as part as her family.

"I see you have return"

Eve slightly twitch as she heard the man's voice and shortly she greeted him.

"I am home Addnii-san"

...

...

To be continue…

A/N: Sorry for the errors or typos


	3. Chapter 3

Larcie: This chapter is more focus in Raven and Eve background…so enjoy reading

Add:MM (Add is a bit OC here)

Elesis:BH

…

…

Chapter 3

By: Larcie

…

…

After a long day Raven went back home. It was a huge traditional Japanese style mansion with a large gate that eventually opened once he arrived.

""Welcome back Boss!""

Once he returns back he was greeted wildly with a loud voices of men bowing their head with sincere respect.

"Hmn…"

"Boss is there something wrong?"

One of the men that looks around his 40's with a muscular build and notice that his boss has a seriously troubled face.

"Nothing just a bit tired…" Raven answered with a low tone.

"If you need any back up 'The Black Crows' will move in your command!"

"Like I said I'm just tired"

"But…"

"Lenphad I said I'm fine"

"Guah… my apology!"

The man lowered his head as he tried to pleased Raven with an apology for his rudeness.

"Thanks for the concern" Raven said as he walks away towards his room.

"Boss…"

"You should not bother him now you know, since today is that day"

"Huh? What do you mean, Lento?"

He scratches his head while thinking then he quickly remembered the today date.

"Shit! I totally forgot…Today was her death anniversary!"

"Really you are getting old"

"Shut up! Darn it I should have known why our boss is acting like that… it's been two years since Lady Seris died."

"Yeah… she was the only girl that the boss fell in love with but…Something odd about boss today"

"Why is that?"

"Usually he won't bother to talk to us or glare at us with a cold expression but this time… it felt like he was somehow in a good mood"

"That's impossible today is the saddest day for boss how could he be in a good mood"

Lento Sighed before he could reply.

"I don't know I'm not a psychic"

"Tsk!, anyway atleast I'm glad that the boss have finally move on and we owe it to his friends"

"Well I do hope so"

…

…

…

As Raven entered his room, he quickly changed his cloths to his Yukata.

(A/N: Yukata- Jap. Traditional clothes you know like kimono)

Afterwards he went back outside to the terrace where he saw a clear full moon that lights the starry night.

He was in deep thoughts.

He was thinking of someone that reminded him he was human.

-Seris…

Ever since Raven was born to be the next successor of The Black Crow, he was trained to be a strong fighter that led him to become a bitter cold man.

Three years ago, Raven used to be merciless and feared by many. Weak or strong whoever stand in his family name will taste his might brutally.

The one thing he cherished was his family he only bears his fangs towards his enemy, even his own subordinates feared him yet respect at the same time as Raven could sometimes show kindness to his own men like a family, still they never saw their master smile.

But then someone change him.

(Flash back Raven POV)

It was raining that day, my group and me were ambush by our enemy from the close district.

The count was over 10 men versus 5 of us we were in a disadvantage position.

Naturally we fought back but since we were lured in to a trap. The odds were against us that I slowly lost all of my men.

Those cowards using guns as their weapon they don't have honor at all!

From my fallen comrades who fought with me I will take vengeance by taking their lives!

With my anger, I took them one at a time, I was shot but I ignore the pain. The only thing in my mind was to cut my enemy down.

And so I did with my sword soaked with their blood I was the only one that was left standing.

I raised my head towards the rainy sky, I could not feel excitement as the victor since I do not feel a thing inside me.

I am like an empty shell.

'To Kill or be Killed'

The struggle of power had thought me that since my childhood. When I was a boy my parents were assassinated since then I wanted to become stronger to take my revenge and to fear by others.

And so I did, after I became the leader of The Black Crow. I immediately hunt those who had causes my pain. The name of our group became widely spread and feared but soon the chain of hatred didn't stop there.

Consume by revenge I have taken so many life that my hands where tainted with blood, blood I didn't know who it was yet I didn't care soon afterwards my enemy wanted to take revenge on me aiming for my head.

So this current scene was one of them…

Ah the rain was cold like my heart or do I still have it after all I'm a monster.

Hmn?

Shortly I could hear the police cops are coming to my direction.

I started to move my wounded body away from the scene.

Why do I still need to run?

I just don't know…

I walk and walk drench from the rain that my body was starting to get numb and heavy.

Damn I'm too tired…

I took a rest first and lean over to a corner at an ally,

I can fell my breath began to pant my senses becoming dull.

Is this the end?

So my life is nothing more but hatred. Thinking back my past was full of sufferings and pain which most of the time I regret being alive but this is the path that was given to me if only I can chose to change it… yet it is already too late.

Slowly I felt that I was sleepy that my eyes are heavy.

So I obey and close my eyes but then suddenly.

"Are you alright!"

Eh?

I woke up from the voice, it was warm and gentle and for the first time in my life I saw an angel.

A Death Angel?

No..once I had clearly opened my eyes what I saw was.

An Angel that saved me and shortly gave me a beating heart.

Her name was Seris his father was a known doctor. As she found me fatally wounded she quickly rush me to the hospital and because of that I was saved or more like I was given another chance.

During the months of recover she was always visiting me, she was kind and cheerful she didn't fear me at all even thou I told her I was dangerous yet she was fine by it, since then she always smiled at me everytime were together.

Sometimes I was worried of her safety so I tried to push her away but then she stubbornly stays besides me refusing to leave me alone.

So I surrendered and eventually I fell in love.

Our feelings were mutual. I was glad for the first time I was happy to be alive.

Unfortunately her father was against it, I couldn't blame him because of my background. That's why I decided to disband the group and change for the better sacrificing my dark past for a bright future with her was a good deal that I am willing to pay.

Soon my group approved of it without a problem, they were shock at first but strangely they were happy for me.

A year had passed since I met her after a lot of work I started going back to school, I hesitate first but it gradually disappeared because she was supporting me until the end.

My life change drastically that somehow I learned to laugh to smile and to love someone that I thought I'm not capable of.

And it was all thanks to Seris…

But…

It didn't take long my happiness where taken from me in an instant.

Like the day we met, I lost her the same way as the heavens cries.

Perhaps this was the retribution for my sins…

…

…

After recalling the past Raven eyes were filled with sorrow, he could only star at the moon.

He misses her deeply that he was so lonely without her.

He tried to do the things she wishes for him to be…a normal student surrounded with friends enjoying his school-life until he graduate and then having a family.

But…It was not the same without her

Her warm smile, her loving care embrace and her tender love, he misses all of it.

Then suddenly he remembered one brave girl that he encountered.

-Who is she?

Raven wondered why Seris and the young girl look alike yet somewhat different at the same time.

Seris hates fighting she was like a gently refine lady, she would never engage through violence instead she will talk it over peacefully that in the end it gave Raven a trouble time to deal with.

But the girl he just met was different, she may have the same face and warm feeling around her but the way she defeated the hooligans it means she is already use in a fight.

Raven doesn't understand why but strangely he wanted to see that girl again.

…

…

…

Meanwhile let's go back to Eve's place…

Eve's older brother greeted her while he slowly approaches,

He was wearing a lab coat, his hair was a bit longer that braided back at his head.

His name was Add.

He was getting closer to Eve while wearing a grinned smile on his face and once he was close enough.

"EVEE! Welcome home my beloved Imouto!"

He happily lunch himself towards Eve with opened arms as he was excitingly going to hug her tightly but.

*SWOOSH*

"Aggrh—!"

Eve made a smooth dodge just in a nick of time, which led the young man slamming his face flat to the front door.

"Milady do you want to take a bath first?" Ophelia asked

"Yes"

"Ah! My lovely Imouto why did you dodge my warm hug"

"Nii-san, why are you here…"

"I skip work today just to see you because it's been three weeks since we last saw each other…Onii-chan is so lonely" Add cried.

Eve softly sighed, indeed it's been almost a month since he last saw her weird brother.

Add, the genius (mad) scientist who achieved lots of special award due to his experiments and creation that was known across the globe. He was famous on creating advance bio-technology weaponry and military defense that cannot be compared to any other known scientist.

His proud masterpiece was called 'Nasod' an advance bio-tech robot that can surpass humanity in the future. He dream to surpass God's creation by creation a perfect being that will replace the illogical being such as 'Humans'.

He is a Lunatic and at the same time…

A Sis-con…

"Someone will get angry if you don't get back"

"Kukuku…I'm not scared as long as I can be with my Eve"

Eve slowly looked at him with irritation but afterward she just simply walks away to her room.

"Kukuku~Eve even if you're cold towards me…You're still so cute~"

…

…

After a few hours…

"So how is class" Add started to asked, he wanted to check his sister daily life so he begun to question Eve.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Eve asked back instead

So he was quickly rejected.

"Why! Are you already tired of me?"

"Hai…"

"!?"

Cruelty hit Add hard as he starts to crumble in despair.

"Why do you hate me that much I'm your brother" he cried again.

"Nii-san should know that…"

"Is this because I stalk you for 2 years since you got to school I did say that I'm just worried that you might get contaminated by those disgusting being"

"Or is it because I took photos of you while you were sleeping and made a body pillow from it… as I said I was just lonely through the night on my lab without you"

"Ah! maybe you found out that I accidently ate your favorite chocolate cookies I'm sorry I'll buy you next time a whole shipping trunk if you want to!"

"Enough"

Eve quickly gave him a death glare that instantly Add covered his mouth.

"Nii-san…"

"Yes?"

"Someone coming to pick you up…"

"Eh?"

Confused, Add made a question mark out from his head then suddenly he figure it out why and who might that be.

*Knock*Knock*

Meanwhile, Ophelia who was doing her duty as a maid in the house quickly opens the door.

"Wait! Don't open that door!" Add shouted to the bottom of his lungs.

But it was already too late.

Once the door was opened wide, a young woman with a long red crimson hair and ruby eyes wearing a formal office attire made her appearance.

"Good evening Eve I'm here to get your stupid brother~" the lady smile with a ominous intent

"Good evening Elesis-nee-san"

Her whole name was Elesis Sieghart, Add's secretary and Eve's former teacher.

And mostly 'His' older sister.

"Sorry for bothering you Eve-chan~"

"It's ok I'm glad to see you"

Surprisingly, Eve show a gentle smile that only a few people can see it.

"I'm glad to see you too, I've been busy with work lately so I could not visit you often like before"

Elesis gradually place her hand on Eve's head and pat it gently while Eve was please.

"Wait a minute! That's not fair why do you get the right to pamper Eve and I'm not!"

On the other side, Add who was completely ignored by the two let out his own complaint.

"Shut up!"

"Ekkk!"

Elesis was angry to the point her stares can kill a person.

"You got a lot of nerve to run away from work…did you forget you have an important meeting"

"Tsk! I don't care, those fool old-geezers that only wants to take my Eve away… I am sick of listening to them that is why humans are irrational stupid beings!"

*SMACK!*

"Arrgh! Why did you hit me I'm your Boss!"

"That's because you're acting childish again…if we don't get to that meeting everything is over, Eve will be taken away—"

Elesis gasped, she had completely forgotten that Eve was near, that Eve could clearly hear their conversation that was supposed to be a secret.

"Umm…"

Elesis had calm down her anger, she was now more concern about Eve's reaction.

"Eve about that…"

"I already know"

Eve said with a monotone voice without any expression at all.

"I see…"

Elesis on the other hand felt sad for her, she wanted to tell something to her but she has nothing to say right now.

"Hah! Like hell am I giving Eve to those monkeys! Eve is mine!"

Add declared with furious eyes.

"Come on were going to end this once and for all!"

Add quickly click his fingers and immediately Ophelia came from behind and don him his formal coat.

"…"

"…"

The two ladies aside were speechless from his sudden change of mood but then Elesis do understand him even if his a lunatic, weird and a sis-com.

He was still Eve's older brother in the end.

"Eve don't worry your brother and I will do our best to save you"

As Elesis gently hugged Eve, her eyes started to get teary from the sudden overwhelm feelings that's because Eve have always been like a little sister to her.

"…"

"Like your brother said I too won't allow them to take you away from us"

Afterwards Elesis ended their embraced and quickly she wiped off her teary eyes.

"Yosh! Then let's go" Elesis quickly reverted back to her original mood.

"Right!—wait what the!" Add cried out

"Elesis stop dragging me!"

Add was being drag away towards the exit.

"Where going to be late so let's hurry up"

"But I haven't gave my good-bye kiss to Eve"

"That will have to wait"

"NOOO! EVEEEeee-!"

*THUD*

As soon as they left, the door closed.

"…"

"Worfff"

"Arrff"

"Moby…Remy…"

Eve was left alone but she still have her loyal companions with her by her side.

But still.

"I don't understand…"

This feeling that I do not know…

The reason why Elesis-nee-san and Add-nii-san were too eager to keep me…

Why they were sad and angry if I will be taken away…

Is it because of the term 'Family'?

But…

"I am not human…"

...

...

End to be conti….

A/N: Sorry for typos and errors next Miracle...:D don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Larcie: Wow I miss EnLove so much anyway hopefully my month worth resting and searching for ideas were paid off with my updates. (Ch 10 Miracle and this one) Enjoy :D

P.S: This story is Elsword and Eve POV, I hope you won't get confuse reading it.

Chapter 4

It's morning and as usually, I prepared breakfast and lunch for my sis. I left it covered on top of the table with a note on it before heading out to school.

"Sis I'm going…"

"…suuu…suuu"

I guessed Sis is still sleeping, I wonder what time did she got home.

Because of work my big sister Elesis have always return home very late, which she doesn't tell me in full details where she work at but she said it was something to do about a technology company or something and that her boss was a colleague since high school.

Anyway, I hope she doesn't tire herself due to her hectic job which is why in order to help her I was left in charge with the household chores…well I don't mind as long no one finds out.

"Ah, it's already time"

"El…take care…"

As I was about to leave, I heard my sis faint voice I was certain she was just sleep talk.

…

…

Going to school, somehow I'm very super nervous that I hesitate before taking a step further.

I am almost near the school gate but…Ah! What wrong with me!

Looking back from yesterday event, I volunteer to invite someone to the basketball team as our manager. It sounds easy but the person that I will invite was…

My crush…

Oh shit!

Did I just dig my own grave!

I leaned my hand over to the wall nearby, facing it as I drowned in frustration while other students gazed at me with anxious and puzzled face as to what I was doing right in front of the school.

Nevertheless, I ignored them I have bigger problem instead minding people's stares.

Sighed…what should I do…

"El! Ohayo"

"OH! Ohayo"

I didn't noticed that Chung suddenly appeared behind me.

"What are doing facing the wall?"

"N-Nothing I just felt dizzy hahaha"

Honestly why I am troubled because of something simple all I need to do was to ask her to join us.

Right nothing's wrong it's for the sake of our team…YOSH!

"Somehow you look quite energetic today…" Chung said with a worry face.

"Ah! Raven Ohayo!"

"…El it's still morning…don't shout—Ohayo"

With a yawned, Raven approached us.

"Hey-hey guessed what"

"Hmm?"

From my side, Chung quickly went to Raven and loudly whispered, which purposely for me to hear it too.

"El…is going to ask Eve out~" Chung teasingly smiled

"AAHHH! Chung you bastard! What the hell are you SAYING!"

"I see… well it's about time for Elsword to ask someone special"

"No! you're wrong I only planned on inviting her over to our team!"

"What for?"

With a perplexed face, Raven tilted his head.

"Ah right you weren't here yesterday…"

"Well apparently Aisha has been inviting Eve to be our manager but she kept refusing the offer thus in the end Elsword here volunteer to ask her out"

"…I see"

After Chung explained the details of yesterday meeting, Raven understandingly nodded.

"By the way Raven, are you feeling ok now?"

"Hmm?...Ah yes"

"Are you sure? You usually don't attend school in a week after that day"

"Chung you worry too much I'm ok"

"Well it's good to know"

"Thanks…"

"Did something happen? Raven is a bit different today?"

I asked since Chung said before he usually stayed back to his mansion grieving normally it takes a few days for him to return normal but today he recovered very fast.

"Nothing happen…*Cough* anyway let's go"

Raven softly coughed, as if he was trying to avoid something

"…"

"…"

Something did happen…Chung and I thought the same.

…

…

Ok this is it…

Here I was standing in front of the door of our classroom.

Before I could enter, I slightly opened the door and peeked first inside. Since class hasn't started yet some student where chatting and some were minding their own business however my main concern was a certain person, a girl who was sitting reading a book next to my seat.

Eve…She's already here

She rarely comes early because she doesn't like the noisy chatter that's is why she goes outside to find a place where she could concentrate reading her book.

Why do I know this?

Before I arrive here, on my way I often saw her outside, under the shade of the trees, Eve was sitting on the school bench quietly reading or sometimes daze in deep thoughts, so apparently she comes to school much early than us.

"Ahem…How long are going to stand there?"

"Opps! Sorry…"

I almost forgot that Chung was standing behind me waiting.

"Anyway are you going in or not"

Chung said with an irritate tone.

"Hai~Hai~ gome…"

With that, I entered the room.

"Ohayo Elsword-kun, Chung-kun "

"Ohayo~"

Since we were popular, we were warmly welcome with some girls but I quickly shrugged it off as I continued walking towards my seat.

I sat down.

What now?

Eve was right beside me yet,

I don't know how to start a conversation with her, come to think of it will she even spare time to speak to me.

Suddenly, I noticed Chung looking back at us from the front row.

'Good Luck' he passed a message stare with a gesture of thumps up.

Well at the first placed I did volunteer so I guessed I should try.

"Ummm…"I mumbled while scratching the back of my head searching for the right words.

"…"

Sadly, Eve didn't noticed me, she was more focus reading her book

…

"E-Eve Ohayo…"

I managed to bring out something.

"…"

She typically ignored me.

"Hey…"

"…"

"Umm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Seriously why can't I talk to her like I normally do!

As the cold silent continued, I kept staring at Eve for a while.

She really like reading no wonder she's smart…the more I deeply stared at her the more I got fascinated at her. She was very mysterious in every way, she doesn't talk much like any others girl or even associated with everybody.

She was cold ignoring everyone like she was keeping them away from her which I do not understand why she always distance herself so much.

Somehow I felt solitude deep inside her cold heart…I instantly wanted to know why and how to melt that.

"Nani…?"

I snapped back to reality once I noticed that Eve was looking back at me.

"Sorry did I disturb you?"

"…"

She didn't reply instead she return reading back her book

"…"

"…"

"Nani…?"

Again Eve looked back but this time she was slightly frowning.

"Ahm…"

"If you have nothing to say I request that you stop staring at me…"

Wow!

That was longest sentence I heard from her ever since we became neighbors anyway this is my chance.

"Sorry about that…but Eve regarding about Aisha's offer to joi—"

"I refuse"

"I haven't finish yet"

"I still refuse"

"Why?"

"…"

So she's giving me the silent treatment again.

"…"

"…"

I persistently kept staring at her.

"…"

"…"

Starring…

"…"

"Can you please stop that…"

Eve quickly closed her book as she glared at me with a slight angry irritate face.

"Are you angry?"

"Isn't obvious…"

I showed a sarcastic smile, I was purposely teasing her since I realize it's the only way I could speak to her.

"…"

"Neh…can you join the team?"

"…"

This girl is very sturdy on putting up such a cold wall.

"I won't stop until you answer me"

"…As I recall I already did"

"Sadly I was expecting a 'Yes'…so can you-"

"No"

…

"Ok everyone back to your seat!"

However, the teacher came in, I didn't realize the time passed by hence we ended our conversation here.

So for now it's a truce…

…

…

(Eve's POV)

Today I was reading alone inside our class. Occasionally, I don't read here it's because the usual place where I stay at was under construction and since the library was still closed I decided to stay here instead.

The book I was reading is about a story of young girl who followed a funny weird rabbit. She chased it until she fell down to its hole and to her surprised the girl discovered a magical place called Wonderland.

It was an interesting story yet logic doesn't apply to it which made me confused on some pages I read however it doesn't mean I dislike it.

From what I remembered, I always read a lot of books, at first it was just to satisfy my curiosity about everything. Add-nii told me that I could read book as much as I want.

I started reading chemistry, geometry, biology, encyclopedia and some other books from his library.

However, once I memorized all of the books from the library, I quickly grow bored of reading the same thing over again.

Shortly, Elesis-nee gave me a romance Light Novel and some other genre books like fantasy, sci-fic and others that look interesting to read.

It was then the first time I learned the so-called 'Emotion'…

Brother said that I should not bother myself in learning how emotions work, that I am already perfect which something like an emotion wasn't necessary for me. However Elesis-nee got mad and argued with him, eventually brother lost and reluctantly provides me some materials such as mangas which portraits the human emotions.

Nevertheless, it was still hard for me to fully understand what emotion truly is…being a human was harder that I thought

Going back…

Not long student gradually came in and soon filled the room with lively chatter, I didn't mind them as I was busy reading the story of Alice.

However, the boy name Elsword was starting to act strangely.

He was mumbling words I don't comprehend hence I unswervingly ignored him but then he started to stare at me which made me uncomfortable for some reason.

We argued, he kept persisting on asking me to join their basketball team but thankfully, the teacher came just in time, I guessed I am safe for now

Did Aisha ask him? I need to talk to her afterwards…

But why is he so concern about this matter?

…

…

…

Lunch break…(Eve's POV)

Once the bell rang, I immediately escaped away, avoiding Elsword while he was busy with his friend.

I walked outside going to the place where few people passed by just below the Cherry Blossom trees.

I sat down and ate my sandwiches before reading, where I left off.

The gently breeze was perfect which is very comfortable that I carefully opened my book and read peacefully…

…

…

"…?"

However, I noticed someone's presence.

"Yo!"

Waving his hand as he smiled, Elsword came closer.

"…"

How annoying...Because of him, my mood became sour.

I must not pay attention to him.

If I continue ignoring him eventually he will leave me alone, I must endure it for now.

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

"…"

I didn't reply instead I gave him a cold glare 'Stay Away' but even so he still sat down a few distance from me. He was carrying his lunch and pack juice then shortly he started eating.

He's doing what he wants…Doesn't he have any courtesy?

I wanted to complain but if I do, I will only get into his pace.

I mustn't pay attention to him…

…

…

Elsword POV

After class, I quickly told Chung about my planned on how to convince Eve to join us.

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Trust me it will work"

I confidently declared, this morning I managed to talk with Eve and somehow from our conversation I found an idea, a very nice one.

"I have a bad feeling about this…can we atleast tell the others before you ask her?"

"Well I don't mind telling Raven and the other members but please hide this from Aisha" I pleaded

"Huh? Why? If we hide something like this to her she will get mad for sure"

"That is why I'm begging you not tell her and beside I'll carry it out while she's away"

"…"

"Please come on it's the only way!"

"…Fine" Chung heavily sighed

"Thanks so please prepare everything by tomorrow"

"Hai…sheesh…To think you have come up with something crazy, I won't take part on this if something bad happen"

"Don't worry I promise I'll handle everything"

Therefore, everything will be prepared for tomorrow. I just have to convince the VIP first on how to lure her.

…

Meanwhile back to the present…

As I found Eve, she was already reading quietly with her book.

Once I got closed, I quickly took the initiative to accompany her with or without her permission.

I sat down and started eating my lunch beside her, surprising this was the first time I ate lunch with a girl except for Aisha of course however, I was glad I did but this was not the time for that, I need to proceed to my plan.

"What are you reading?"

"…"

"To be honest, I don't read books without pictures but I read some Mangas"

"…"

I see…She won't talk to me or even look at me huh…

Well what can I expect after all this morning we did argue, I am not surprise if she is still mad at me because of it.

"Hey can I ask something…"

"…"

"Is there a reason why you can't join?"

"…"

"Well I understand it was sudden of us to ask you but will you reconsider?"

"…"

I'm getting nowhere if this continue…

So let's try this…

After I gulp my food, I simple moved closer to her where she was sitting, since she was busy I quickly lean over pretending to see the content of the book she was holding.

"So what are you reading…?"

Our face were drawn closer, which I tried to control myself not to look at her if I did I might do something unnecessary.

"…!?"

As expected, Eve was startled from my sudden action that she instantly raised her book and slapped it to my face.

"Ugh!"

To think she would use the book as a blunt weapon...

"Hey! Book wasn't supposed to be use like that!" I groined while holding my nose.

"…"

Still Eve didn't voice out any complain, she only gave me a cold angry glare with a slight reddish face.

Now she's angry…

Afterward, Eve stands up without even turning back at me.

She was leaving…

"Ah…wait"

I chased after her

…

…

Eve's POV

How rude…What's wrong with him!

He was clearly acting rude towards me on purpose.

Nii-san was right human are irrational beings especially this one.

I hopelessly sighed as I glanced back to the person across to me.

"Ahsuu…ahssuu..ahssuu"

I didn't thought that this annoying being would follow me inside the library and what's more he fell asleep leaning on the desk snoring…

(A/N: Ahssuu snoring sound…I came up with)

"Excuse me Miss"

"…?"

Suddenly, the librarian came over.

"Would you please wake your friend, this is library so please warn him not to sleep here"

"…"

Once the girl left, I once again glared back to Elsword who was boldly sleeping in such a place.

I pause to think for a while, eventually closed my book and lean across the desk. While he was sleeping, I rapidly hammered the book hard enough for him to wake up.

"Ouch!"

As he woke up, he immediately rubbed his aching head.

"…Don't sleep here…Idiot"

"Oh…sorry"

He apologized with a carefree smile.

"How long are you planning to pester me?"

I said with stern cold voice, implying that I'm already at my limit.

"Like I said until you agree to join us"

"And like I said before I will not"

"Then, I will follow you and nag you over it until you do"

"…Are you saying you're going to stalk me forever?"

"Maybe…"

With his arrogant smile, I'm starting to hate his unbearable attitude, that I quickly grabbed my phone.

"Hmm? Are you calling someone?"

"Hello…police—"

"W-wha!, Stop! HOLD IT!"

SHhee…

From his absurd shout, he was instantly silence by the other students nearby.

"Fine if you really want me to stop…let's have a match"

"A match?"

"Yeah you and me one-on-one on the court"

"…"

Is he serious?

"Come on if I win you'll have to join without complaining while on the other hand if I lose I'll stop bothering you, so do we have a deal?"

"…No"

"What's wrong are you chicken out, don't worry I'll give you the upper hand so it will be a fair fight"

"You're wasting my time…"

"Ah…wait where are you going"

"…Going back"

Lunch break had already ended that I gradually left while Elsword followed me behind.

…

…

After School…

"Oberon is late…"

I muttered softy while tapping my phone to make a message.

Not long, a reply had arrive.

'Ojou-sama, I apologize for being late there was a car accident on the way which cause a long hour traffic …I dearly request that milady will stay and wait for me, please do not leave until I reach there since it's an order from Master'

"I see…It can't be helped then"

Should I stay for a while and wait but then…

Elsword image appeared

If I stayed for too long, that pest will come and follow me around until home…

I slowly closed my eyes and started thinking at my current dilemma until a conclusion had decided.

I rather go home now than to wait for that annoyance to come. Well in the first place, I can take care of myself if something bad will happen.

I'll just walk my way to the terminal and take a train home.

Therefore I did…

…

…

It's been a while since I walked alone, it somehow felt refreshing from watching the scene that I didn't had time when I was inside the car, It was a new experience for me.

As I was passing by I carefully observe my surroundings, the place was full of people, children and student, which were all smiling while browsing things they were buying.

It was lively cheery scene under the dusk sky…

I guessed going by myself was the right choice…maybe I'll request to brother to let me walk home sometimes.

…

Once I passed the Market district, I was almost in my destination to the terminal. Then suddenly I sense someone was following me.

I turned to the other way of the street where few people pass by, in order to lure them out.

"This should be fine right?"

As I found a suitable place, I called out and from the corner behind me five black suit glasses men appeared.

"So you noticed"

"…"

"Looks like you also know what we came for, then it would be best to come along without any resistant."

The man in the middle said as he approached closely.

That's right I already knew that something like will happen sooner or later 'Those people' will make their move in order to get me without my brother's consent, It was only a matter of time before I will be taken but using force method, they are pretty desperate on having me no matter what.

However, I won't let them have their way.

"I refuse…"

After hearing my answer, the man stood still perhaps he already knew from the beginning that I would decline.

"Then you leave us no choice…but to take you by force, Code: Seraph"

The man declared while quickly he and his men pulled out their metal baton.

For them to use such weapon against a lady was unreasonable not only that they were five men yet even outnumbered or armed none of that affects me…

The reason I moved in an isolated area was to avoid any witnesses as possible and if necessary, I will have to go all out on them without worrying any bystanders.

"Get ready! We will capture here at once!"

The man roared, ordering his men to attack simultaneously while I remained steady waiting for them to come to me.

Once they got close in my range I'll—huh!?

"HOLD IT!"

"Gugh—!"

"…!"

"What the, Commander!"

Suddenly, while the leader was about to attack, an unknown silhouette appeared out of nowhere had smash the face of the leader with a kick.

"Ah…Looks like I made it"

"…"

Elsword…?

"You…Why are you here?

"Did you forgot, I was suppose to follow you remember, well it's a good thing I did or else something bad will happen to you…so who are these MIBs"

(A/N: Men In Black )

Followed?...that can't be I didn't noticed him before—?

As I looked closely, I saw droplets of sweats flowing around his temple, his breathing pattern was rough it was a sign that he vigorous ran all over.

Did he just search for me? Impossible…Why would he do such a thing?

"I don't understand…"

"Huh?...What do you need to understand?...it's common sense to a man to save a damsel in distress hehe~"

"Brat…who are you! You're going to pay for that!"

The man who just got hit, growled in anger holding his chin from the damage he received.

"Like I care, I don't know what's going on but if you want her you'll have to go through me!"

As he said, Elsword charged to the group of armed men.

"Wai—"

"Oryya!"

I tried to stop him but it was no use, he already punched the other man on the left and with such precise speed, he evaded the baton that was aim at his head.

"I'm surprise you can fight brat"

"Don't underestimate me I learn from a very strong Master, someone like you are just small-fry"

"What did you say! Now you've done it!"

The man dashes and start swinging the metal baton while Elsword could barely dodged them

"Don't get too cocky, Brat!"

"Urgh"

As he continued to dodged, the man quickly punched Elsword solar plexus but he held still as he quickly grabs the arm of the man.

"What!"

"That goes to you too…Old man!—Hah!"

While holding the man's arm, Elsword also reach out to his necktie and then with a right momentum of his body he lifted the man and immediately throws him down.

"Aghh"

The man fell to his back and felt paralyzed

"What are you stupid standing there, attack them!"

"HAHH!

"HIYYAH"

As ordered, the others started to attack.

"Tsk…Bring it on"

Elsword shouted, while avoiding being hit, he fully uses his foot work to dodge their fatal strike but…he was greatly outnumbered.

"Got you!"

"..?!"

"Guah…" the man groaned as I rush over and landed palm strike over his diaphragm, hindering his breathing in a short time he fainted.

"Eve!?...I didn't know you can fight!" Elsword was astonished after seeing that the man got one-hit.

"…This is not your fight, so leave me alone"

I raised my voice for the first time but I need to, in order convince him to leave me be.

I don't want to involve him any further…if he does his life will be targeted as well.

"No"

But he bluntly refused

"Why are you so stubborn, this is not your problem!"

"Sorry but this time I will be the one to decline, I will not leave you!"

Elsword stared me with eyes burning with resolve, from those fearless gaze I felt something strange.

"Why…Why I don't understand you?"

My mind was in tremor confused agitate, this feelings that I do not know was bursting out from my chest…it was starting to hurt so much that I can't explain what is it.

Why is this person causing me so much pain…

"It's because you're important to me!"

"Eh?"

Just after hearing such simple words from him, my mind went blank, the pain gradually stop that only my chest was throbbing hard.

What is this feeling?

"Eve look out!"

*BANG!*

Then suddenly I heard a burst loud sound.

It was a gun shot from the leader of the group, aiming towards me however, before I could manage to react, someone came in front of me.

Shielding the bullet that was supposed to be mine, he protected me without even hesitating.

And with a thud sound he collapse.

"…"

"Shit! I miss, hurry you fools attack her while the other one is d—"

Dead?

No that can't be…

In some way I suddenly felt numb, I couldn't hear anything words that was roaring from the enemies cry while they rapidly approached me, I didn't care I only felt nothing but cold silent air around me and shortly my vision darken.

""AHHH!""

…

Meanwhile, people saw something unexplainable phenomenon, a fierce series of lighting had struck nearby causing a few building to lost electricity but the strange part was the light didn't came from the sky.

…

…

(Elsword 's POV)

Coming back to my senses, I felt the back of my head laid on a warm, hard yet bouncy along with a gentle rustle over my head.

How nostalgic…

This feeling was the same time when my sister gave me a lap pillow during the time when I fell asleep at our veranda, during those childhood days sis has always been strict to me however, she had also care to spoiled me whenever I needed attention.

Am I still dreaming?

If I recall I had taken a shot and saved her life…

I didn't know why I did it but my body seems to move on its own while I realized that she was in danger…

So am I dead?

As I was thinking the possibility that I died and this familiar feeling was just flashes of memory before I go to the after-life, then the gentle rustling over my head continues.

It paddled my hair like I was like a puppy or something, it made me comfortable that I felt more sleepy because of it but something was off, the hand that was carefully brushing my head was soft and small compared to the hand of my sister, she normally has hard callous hand due to sword training.

So who is the one doing it?

Curiously, I slowly opened my eyes and eventually the hand stop as well.

"…!"

I was dumbfounded, the moment when my eyes adapted from the sudden rays of the light, I once again thought that I was still dreaming.

That's because it was impossible…

"Are you awake?"

"H-Hai…"

Eve was the one providing me a lap pillow…

EHH!

Embarrassingly, I tried to get up but my body didn't listen to me and quickly fell back to her lap

"Huh?...

—What is this? I can't move well"

"It's because the drug haven't fully wear off"

"Drug?"

Therefore, Eve explained to me what had happen, the man didn't shot a real gun instead he fired a strong tranquillizer to quickly paralyze the target.

No wonder I didn't felt anything and collapse afterwards.

"But what happen to those suspicion men?"

I asked since I noticed were been change places that I recognized the surrounding, we were right now at the park on a steel bench.

"It's…it's already taken care off"

"How?"

"…"

She didn't answer instead she intensely kept her gaze at me which I felt kind a awkward.

"Before you were shot…what do you mean by those words?"

"Huh? What words—Oh…"

Shit! Did my tongue slip, I accidently confessed!

"Umm…Wha…What I mean that time you were very important to our team once you decided to join us that's why…yes that's what I mean no more that hahaha…"

I bitterly laughed, I looked like fool for making an excuse like that but I'm clearly not yet ready to confess my feelings.

"I see…"

"By the way, I didn't expect that you cared for me…I'm really surprise"

"Hmm…you kind a remind me of Moby and Remy"

"Eh? Who are they?"

Whoever they are, I somehow felt jealous

I hope they're not guys…

…

"My pet dogs…"

"…Eh"

Dogs…

"Really…Wait am I the same level with your dogs!"

Hearing my words, Eve tilted her head puzzled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Kuhh… Never mind…thanks anyway"

"…"

"..."

This silent mood is killing me, should I start talking to her but I don't want to disrupt this rare situation...

"Eve…can I ask why are you so cold…I mean why do you prefer to be alone"

"…There are things that should be left alone so I cannot tell you why"

So she won't tell me the reason huh…

Anyway even if I don't know her secrets atleast I'll have to convince her to join us, having her bond with the others might soften her and I might eventually know something if I stayed with her.

"About your request…"

"Hmm…"

Before I could resume our talk, she unexpectedly picked up the subject that I was about to discuss with her.

"I accept your challenge…"

"Really?"

"Yes…I only wanted to return the favor you did for me"

"Then tomorrow after class"

Eve finally nodded in our agreement with this everything will be ok once I win by tomorrow she will join us.

"Ojou-sama…I am done cleaning up"

Suddenly a guy wearing a butler suit with a strange helmet appeared.

He must be her butler but what's with that weird hobby?

Wait more importantly what did he mean 'done cleaning up'?

"I see well done Oberon"

"I am quite confuse"

"…Can you move now?"

"Eh…Well I think so"

"Then can you…"

"Ah…right!"

Since I can feel my body strength returning, I instantly sit up straight as Eve gradually stands up.

She was already leaving…

"…"

Suddenly she stopped and gently turns back looking towards me.

"Thanks for saving me…Elsword"

She said with a stoic cold face, even so it gave me a tremendous warm feeling deep inside me.

It was the first time she called my name…

"…Then see you tomorrow"

I replied with my usual smile.

Eve silently nodded as she takes her leave while at her side, her butler bowed his head to me.

Afterwards they left...

…

…

End to be continue…

…

A/N: That was fun :D

Just to clear things up, Reply: "Shit! I miss, hurry you fools attack her while the other one is d—" 'Down' meaning Eve misheard or misinterpreted it due to the sudden situation)

Well if you already noticed it then that's good, later then~


End file.
